


The T-Shirt

by kryss_delrhei



Category: Free!
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Haruka reluctantly gives Makoto his shirt back.





	The T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on August 8, 2013.

“You packed my shirt?” Makoto couldn’t hold back the smile that threatened to spread across his face.

Haruka stared down at his open duffle bag, before pulling the oversized t-shirt out, “It seems **unfortunately I did** ,” he glanced over to his best friend, before offering him the shirt, “Here, take it back.”

“Oh! Are you sure?” Makoto’s brows furrowed, a look of concern tying up his features.

“I’m sure, I must have forgot that I wore it home,” Haruka shook the shirt at him, “Go on, you can have it back.”

When he took the article of clothing, Makoto noticed the sad expression that crossed Haruka’s face as he turned away from him, continuing to go through his duffle bag. With a smile, Makoto tugged off the shirt he was wearing, before slipping on the orange and yellow shirt he’d leant to him.

“I’ll make sure to hang on to this for the next time you sleep over,” he smiled.

All Haru did was nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #28 - Drabble Tree


End file.
